What If It's You
by tojo1973
Summary: Rachel realizes she's over Finn.  She sees Noah with Lauren, and realizes her feelings for him.  But is she too late?  Has Puck really moved on?


Rachel sat in the back of the class, her eyes focused on the scene in front of her. She could not believe what she was witnessing. She was biting her lip so hard and her knuckles were white from grabbing the sides of her chair so she didn't get up and get involved in what was happening, no matter how bad she wanted to.

Lauren was, yet again, berating Noah. It wasn't like it was a new occurrence. Seemed the robust girl reveled in pointing out all of his flaws, and rather loudly, in front of anyone and everyone. Normally, Rachel would not worry about it, because she knew that Noah could handle himself. He had a way of taking her insults in stride and moving on. There were even times when Rachel would comment on her behavior with him, and he would shrug it off, saying that's just Lauren and he could deal. This time, however, Rachel was ready to pounce. The vile things coming out of Lauren's mouth were almost too much for her.

Lauren's hand was on her hip, as she chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Puckerman. You've been hot for this bod for how long, and you still don't know what my favorite slushie flavor is?" She sighed and shook her head, "No wonder blondie dumped your baby on someone else's shoulders. She didn't want the kid to realize that her father's a stupid loser."

Rachel could see the hurt cross Noah's face, and she yearned to reach out to him. She watched as he turned his head from the other girl, hurt splashed all over his features. His eyes caught Rachel's, and held for a moment. She tried communicating all she wanted to in her gaze; how much Lauren was wrong, how he wasn't a loser at all, how he would have made a wonderful father. As if he actually heard her thoughts, his eyes lit up a little, a small smirk forming on his lips as he turned back around, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

Rachel sighed. This was so wrong. Noah didn't deserve this. Why was he taking this abuse from her? Why didn't he fight back? What was going on?

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Finn and Quinn walking in to the room hand-in-hand. To be honest, the sight of them together didn't sting as much as it had in the past. For some reason, the thought of Finn back together with Quinn started to make sense to her. Finn was never comfortable in his relationship with Rachel. He was always embarrassed walking down the halls with her. He always would subtly hint of ways for her to change herself. Bottom line was that Finn would always care more about popular opinion than anything else. That was how he was made. Rachel knew she deserved better. If he wanted to go back with Quinn, who cheated on him with Puck, got pregnant, tried to pass it off as his, then cheated with him on Sam, then so be it. All she did was kiss Noah, and he dumped her. That should have been proof all along that that's where he wanted to be; with her.

Mr. Shue came walking in clapping his hands, interrupting Rachel's musings. She was only half-listening to him as her gaze fell back to the mowhawked boy sitting in front of her. She just could not wrap her mind around the fact that he was so hung up on Lauren. She was so out of the realm of his type, it was almost laughable. And she was not even thinking about her size, which, in itself was exhibit #1 on the "Not his Type" evidence list. It was her all-around attitude and demeanor. She was cruel to him. Not in the way Santana is cruel, well, to everyone. In a way that made people feel small and insignificant. She could not understand why Noah, of all people, would put up with it. Beneath all the machismo and testosterone and, in his terms, "badassness," Noah Puckerman was a good person. He deserved someone who appreciated him. Someone who would proudly take his arm and walk the halls. Someone who would support him and encourage him, not belittle him. He needed someone who would love him like he deserved to be loved.

Rachel sat up a bit straighter in her chair. Her eyes travelled from the back of Noah's head to the corner of the room where Finn sat, his arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulders. As if sensing her eyes, Finn looked over and gave her his goofy side-grin. Rachel smiled softly back and waited. Yep. It was gone. That feeling she would get in her stomach when Finn looked at her. That tingle she got when he looked her way. It struck her that she was finally over it. She was over Finn Hudson. Her eyes slid down and her smile grew. She had moved on.

She noticed Mr. Shue walking over to the board and picking up a dry-erase marker to write. She decided to focus on that while she processed this new piece of information. He quickly scribbled, "Country." The entire class was engulfed in moans of protest from most of the glee clubbers. She was tempted to raise her hand and remind her teacher that he has tried this before and didn't get anywhere then either.

Mr. Shue raises his hand in defense, "Let me explain." He waits just a moment before the room gets silent again. "Okay, I know I've tried this once before and it was a bust. But I want you guys to really take this seriously. Country music is all about telling stories. I want you guys to find your story. Find a song that tells that story and perform it."

Everyone looked around at each other, contemplating his words. Rachel, who was fine with the assignment really. She never had a problem expressing herself, and while broadway and pop songs were more her speed, she enjoyed a good country tune now and again. Besides, her and Noah's rendition of "Need You Now" will go down on her top ten best performances in Glee club in her opinion. As she thought about their duet, her eyes went back to him. To her suprise, he was looking back at her,a grin on his face. Could he be thinking of their duet too? He winked at her and turned back around, leaving her with a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Wait, tingling? She only ever got that with Finn? But she didn't get that way anymore. And now, Noah? Noah Puckerman. Her eyes fixed onto the back of his head, her breathing getting heavy. Was she? Well, they had been talking a lot lately. And he was always there for her to rant to and supported her with a lot of her crazy ideas. But, how? When did this happen?

Her gaze left his head and ran smack into eyes that bore daggers at her. Lauren was staring at her, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Hey freak, eyes off my property," she bellowed. Rachel looked as if she was going to retaliate, when Noah stood up and grabbed Lauren's hand.

"Let's go find a song for this thing," he said, pulling her up and in front of her as they walked out the door. Rachel watched as he walked away with her, her heart hurting from the new-found feelings she'd just discovered, and realizing that he was most-definately spoken for. He turned briefly once Lauren was out of the class back at her, a soft smile on his face before following the larger girl out the door.

It was the end of the week, and everyone except Rachel had already done their assignment. She had a song in mind, but wanted to make sure it was perfect before she performed it. She was hoping that Noah would get the hint. She was hoping that no one would assume the song was about Finn in anway, although she couldn't blame them if they did.

Noah had sung the day before. He chose Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life." He sang it beautifully. Rachel could see the pain in his eyes as he sang for his daughter. Her heart constricted and she hurt for him. She knew how much giving Beth up hurt him. And the reception he received afterward did not help him at all. Lauren just snorted and rolled her eyes, mumbling something about owing her a big dinner for having to sit through "that crap." She sighed. Why was he so hell-bent on dealing with that?

Mr. Shue walked in and stood in front of the class, his eyes finding Rachel.

"Okay, Rachel. Are you ready?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. Although she had performed countless times in front of the class, and poured her heart out for everyone to see before, this time she was dreadfully nervous. What if he didn't realize she was singing to him? What if he didn't feel the same? What if she made an even bigger fool of herself than everyone already thought she was.

She reached the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"I chose the song, "What if It's You," by Reba McEntire. I believe it to be a beautiful arrangement. It also describes perfectly how I am feeling. There is someone that I somehow overlooked in the past. Someone who has always been there for me. At first, we were so far from friends . He was popular and loved, a total "badass." And I was just Rachel Berry, freak. But he saw past all that, and saw the real me. I let him go thinking that I was better off with someone else. I know now that I was wrong." She was trying her hardest not to look his way, for fear of seeing rejection from her words, but she could see out of her periferal vision that his posture straightened and he had slid up on his seat, his elbows resting on his shoulders. Good, she got his attention. "He is with someone else right now, and if he's happy, I want to be happy for him. But, I feel I need to let him know how I truly feel before I can let him go." Her voice cracked a bit with the last word. She cleared it again before nodding toward the band, signaling the music to start.

She stood in front of the microphone stand, her hands at her sides as she began:

_I've got something to tell you that I just can't say  
>So I'm writing it down in case maybe someday<br>Our lives take a turn down a road  
>We can't see right now<br>I know you're happy and I'm happy for you  
>But since you found each other<br>I've been so confused  
>Cause I believe there's one soul on this earth<br>That was meant for mine  
>I was sent here to find<br>_

As she sang, she kept her gaze right in front of her. She closed her eyes briefly as the words and melody flowed from her. The room was drawn to her, sensing that she was living this song for real.

Her eyes settled on his as she started the chorus:

_What if it's you  
>What if our hearts were meant to be one<br>What'll I do  
>Knowing that I'll never love anyone<br>As much as I do love you  
>What if it's true<br>What if it's you  
><em>

He looked at her with awe as she sang her heart out to him. At first, he wondered if he'd been wrong, and she was talking about someone else. That it was just wishful thinking that she would be singing to him, but the look in her eyes as she sang the chorus, her eyes boring into him, begging him to understand desolved any doubts he might have had.

She turned from him again as the second verse started:

_If destiny called and I missed my cue  
>Do I get one more chance<br>Oh how I wish I knew  
>I'll never again put my heart in the hands of fate<br>If it's not too late_

_What if it's you  
>What if our hearts were meant to be one<br>What'll I do  
>Knowing that I'll never love anyone<br>As much as I do love you  
>What if it's true<em>

_What if it's you_

The room was swaying along with the music, some of the girls sniffling softly as Rachel sang her true feelings. Mercedes and Kurt both had inklings that there was more to the Puckleberry thing than just friendship, but only talked about it among themselves. They never approached Rachel with their assumptions. They figured they'd either figure it out for themselves, or it would go away. Kurt smiled over at Mercedes and she nodded back. They were happy that Rachel finally figured it out.

Rachel turned all of her attention back to Noah as she sang the refrain. Tears were falling down her cheeks at this point, but in true Rachel fashion, her voice was flawless:

_If I ever hold you I'll never let go  
>But if I never do how will I know<em>

_What if it's you  
>What if our hearts were meant to be one<br>What'll I do  
>Knowing that I'll never love anyone<br>As much as I do love you  
>What if it's true<br>What if it's you  
><em>

She walked toward him and he stood up, his breathing ragged as she stood right in front of him, singing the last notes of the song:

_What'll I do  
>What if it's true<br>What if it's you_

The music faded away and the two stood there, silent and still, their eyes locked with one another. The magic was ruined, however, by a loud screech of a chair. They both turned to see Lauren seething, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Too late, freak. Man meat is mine!"

Puck rolled his eyes. He really hated the stupid and degrading names she would call him on a daily basis. For the past few days, he was wondering more and more why he stayed with the girl when all she did was put him down. The way she talked about him was worse than what he'd ever done to anyone else, yet he continued to take it. Maybe he felt like he deserved it after everything he'd done. Then, when he looked over at Rachel a few days earlier, after Lauren brought up his daughter, and saw the belief she had in him, he couldn't shake her from his mind. He started questioning his feelings then. The insults Lauren was throwing at him started bothering him more and more. He realized a couple days ago that he didn't really care about Lauren the way a guy should care about his girlfriend. No, his feelings were reserved for a certain "Jewish Princess." It took him a while to see it, but he was hers, he had been since that week last year when they dated. She believed in him like no one ever had, and she was by his side, never judging, always encouraging. He realized that he wanted her as more than just a friend, and was hoping to tell her after Glee this very day.

"Lauren, shut up," he growled.

She raised a brow at him intimidatingly, "What did you say to me?"

He turned and faced her fully, "I said shut up. Stop with the scare tactic. Ain't gonna work. We're over. Find someone else to step on."

She snorted, "You are dumping me? Me?"

Noah smiled and nodded, "That's right. Puckerone doesn't need or want the likes of you. I'm done being a doormat."

"Listen here, dumbass, no one dumps me. That could lead to physical harm." She stepped up in his face.

Rachel slipped between the two and came nose to nose, or nose to neck, with the larger girl. Tilting her head up, she looked her straight in the eye and said, "Bring it."

Lauren, as well as the rest of the group, were stunned at Rachel's bravery. After a moment, Lauren just shook her head and rolled her eyes, stepping back then around the pair.

"Later. All just a bunch of whiny losers anyway." And left the room. Most of the group was hoping it was for good.

Rachel stood still as everyone was quietly waiting to see what was going to transpire. Finn smiled softly. He had a feeling that somehow, the two would figure out that they were more than just friends. He was finally happy with Quinn, and he wanted the same for Rachel, as well as Puck.

Rachel felt Noah's hands on her shoulders as he turned her toward him. When she was facing him, he took her hands in his, his eyes focused on them.

"Did you mean it?"

Rachel nodded, "Every word," she whispered.

"Good," was all he said, before leaning down and taking her lips with his, kissing her softly. The group all stood up and cheered. Rachel moved her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him as his wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. Their kiss became more intense, until Mr. Shue cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, that'll be all guys. Let's move on." He said, smiling. He was happy that those two found each other. They were both so different, but complimented each other well.

Rachel and Noah moved away from each other and found their seats, moving them close together. Noah took her hand and held it, resting it on his knee as they both turned their attention back to the teacher.


End file.
